


мой tovarăş

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla de las doce casas, Hyoga busca a Milo para darle una carta de Camus, preguntándole cuál era la relación entre ellos dos. Milo no contesta, pero tras leer la carta ciertos recuerdos agruidulces le hacen reflexionar sobre su relación con Camus, al final una última pregunta a Hyoga le dará la respuesta a ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мой tovarăş

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito como colaboración para la página web, Alianza Tebana. Dedicado a Jocasta de Tebas y a Aquarius no Kari.

Estoy aquí acostado, mi mejilla sintiendo el particular frío de las baldosas del templo, tu esencia aún persistente en el aire, algo tan sutil, sin embargo tan contradictoriamente perturbador. Es como si aún pudiese caber la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro entrases por esa puerta, llamándome la atención por estar perdiendo el tiempo, a tu parecer, en tu templo, un lugar tan peculiar, ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué tu templo poseía esa cúpula? A mi parecer ustedes los Acuario siempre han buscado ser distintos a los demás, y aun así te esforzabas tanto en no sobresalir, en ser discreto y pasar desapercibido sin percatarte de que tu aspecto marcial no hacía más que llamar la atención de los demás.  
  
Pero curiosamente me causa alivio que a ninguno de ellos les mostraras todas las facetas de tu persona, sólo yo conocí a Camus enojado, con ese peculiar gesto tuyo, la línea en tu frente delgada como muestra de tu enojo. O el modo en que elevabas tu breve mentón cuando no deseabas seguir hablando del asunto como diciendo “Mira lo orgulloso y altivo que soy ¿te atreves a contradecirme?” Ah siempre fuiste un francés engreído. Sólo yo conocí las sonrisas maliciosas que me dirigías cuando por alguna razón te dejabas arrastrar en una de mis locuras, travesuras de niños que por alguna razón siempre eran descubiertas por Shion, quien curiosamente parecía ignorar para tu bien las obvias participaciones de tu persona. Pero eso nunca me molestó, en absoluto, creo que disfrutaba de tus burlas porque era el único momento en que eras un poco como el chico que se supone que debías ser a tu corta edad.  
  
Yo perdí mi infancia desde muy temprana edad, y sería iluso pretender que tú no lo hiciste del mismo modo compartiendo mi destino, mas ciertamente me gustaba hacer lo posible por regresarte un poco de esa infancia y adolescencia que te quité, porque no importa cuánto lo negases, probablemente de no haber estado conmigo, el patriarca no te hubiese visto, y nunca habría escogido a ese niño que se colgaba de mi brazo como mi compañero de armas. Pero no vale de nada lamentarse ¿cierto?  
  
De nada vale pensar en cosas que ya no tienen sentido, un hombre prudente no lo hace, pero yo nunca he sido prudente, porque de haberlo sido nada de esto habría pasado. No estaría aquí hablándole a la nada en tu templo, no estaría imaginando tu rostro, sino viéndote de frente, molestándote como tanto me gustaba hacer. De no ser por mi imprudencia quizás aún estarías vivo Acuario. Porque todos podrán creerlo, incluso él mismo, pero la verdad es que quien te asesinó en este templo, quien cobró tu vida, no fue ese joven imberbe.  
  
Fui yo, con mis concesiones absurdas a tu persona, fue mi mal juicio al no adivinar tus intenciones en el momento en el que me pediste no matar a tu discípulo, fue mi estúpido deseo de entender a mi amigo en su papel de maestro. No debí aceptar, debí tomar su vida como tenía indicado por el patriarca, por muy falso que fuera, quizás de haberlo hecho no hubieses cometido la reverenda estupidez de sacrificar tu vida para que el Cisne aprendiera una lección tan básica que a mi parecer no aprendió como tú deseabas, ¿irónico no es verdad?  
  
Suspiro cansado, ya la oscuridad total invade el templo, sin yo haber notado en que momento los anaranjados del atardecer dieron paso al azul media noche que me envuelve. Y me pasa lo mismo que todos los días, no sé si debería regresar a Escorpio, o si prefiero quedarme aquí, temo en ocasiones que si permanezco en este lugar por demasiado tiempo mi propia presencia borre la tuya día a día, como el aire y la lluvia que desgastan las rocas. Y por otro lado, me da pavor salir y regresar al día siguiente para percatarme que durante las horas en las que abandoné el lugar tu esencia se evaporó, tal y como lo hiciste maldito desconsiderado.  
  
Sin estar muy seguro de cómo, decido arrastrarme a mi templo. No puedo evitar sentir la pesadez de la soledad, sintiendo cómo envejezco un poco más a cada escalón. Finalmente llego y me siento en un sillón cualquiera de mis aposentos, cerrando los ojos antes de presionar con fuerza el puente de mi nariz, evitando así que las lágrimas broten, porque no es digno de un hombre llorar, mucho menos de un guerrero… sobre todo después de haber jurado frente a la lápida que no lo volvería a hacer, una sola lágrima me permití al ver como la tierra cubría la tapa de piedra tallada. Y a diferencia de ti, yo si cumplo mi palabra.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando una presencia a las afueras de mi templo pide permiso de pasar, levanto mis rostro y adivino que en mis labios hay dibujada una mueca cargada de acritud, es el hijo pródigo que vuelve al hogar, pero está equivocado, porque su padre está muerto y yo no tengo la más mínima gana de fungir como maestro putativo. No me importa que tanto lo quisieras Camus, no me importa en absoluto porque cuando quise entenderlo, mira solamente lo que ocurrió. Le indico silenciosamente que puede pasar, en ese idioma que sólo se entiende entre los Santos de la Orden. Y justo cuando espero que su cosmos se desvanezca en dirección de Libra, él se queda ahí, estático en algún punto de mi templo.  
  
Me levanto molesto, refunfuñando quizás hasta encontrarme de frente con el joven de blonda cabellera y de ojos azules. Su aspecto se me antoja infantil y casi patético, no es el mismo que entró a mi templo hace unos cuantos días. Debo reprimir el deseo tan profundo de mofarme y de correrle de mi presencia y en lugar de ello le miro interrogante, mis labios sin expresar nada y mi mirada fija en la suya, y como reconociendo que no puede conmigo, baja sus ojos celestes, ladeando su rostro en un gesto curiosamente irritante para mí.  
  
—Me voy a Siberia—, susurra y ciertamente elevo una de mis cejas, porque no entiendo a mí que más me da si se va o se queda.  
  
—Pero hay algo que creo que te pertenece Milo, y no deseaba irme sin dártelo.  
  
Extiende la mano y me encuentro con algo que no esperaba ver nunca más, lo admito, lo busqué por todas partes y curiosamente dolió mucho no encontrarlo y ahora esa mano temblorosa me lo extiende, y es ahora que noto que viene con un papel algo arrugado y sucio. Han pasado ya días desde ese evento, por lo que olvido mi efímera emoción para mirarle con cierto reproche.  
  
Probablemente pensaba en quedarse con ambas cosas, pero ha sido la culpa lo que le ha llevado a regresarme ambas, eso o le ha causado temor acercarse a mí, y qué bueno si es así, porque mi tolerancia a su persona es bastante poca aún.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Respondo secamente mientras tomo aquel saquito de tela ya viejo y gastado junto con la hoja de papel. Los presiono con fuerza en mi mano, acercándolos a mi pecho, siento su mirada en mí y decido encararle, como invitándole a irse, pero es intrépido tu discípulo, tan similar y distinto a ti. Se queda de pie frente a mí, enfrentando mi mirada con la suya, esperando algo obviamente pero no sé ni me interesa saber qué.  
  
—Ya puedes marcharte Hyoga, debes arreglar tus cosas para tu viaje seguramente.  
  
—Ya está todo listo, es por eso que vine hasta ahora.  
  
—¿Ah sí?—, pregunto con cierta ironía, seguramente no le ha pasado por alto que no confío en sus intenciones.  
  
—Sólo necesito saber algo antes de irme, ¿qué relación había entre tú y Camus?  
  
Le miro sorprendido, el niño no sólo se toma la libertad de ignorar mi petición de soledad, sino que también pretende meterse en asuntos que no son suyos. Sin embargo sus palabras me recuerdan a las tuyas de hace ya tantos años. Sonrío parcialmente antes de llevar una de mis manos a mi cintura, elevando una de mis cejas. Él por su parte permanece estático, observándome como demandando una respuesta de mi parte y no puedo evitar en estos momentos odiarle más, porque este niño no sólo se llevó lo que yo más quería, sino que también se ha tomado la libertad de ocupar mi lugar en algo que era mi privilegio y mi deber. Porque nadie más que yo tenía derecho a encargarse de todos los preparativos de tu último descanso, nadie más tenía el derecho de embalsamar tu cuerpo y de despedirse a solas de ti. Pero no podía decir nada, la diosa le concedió permiso al niño, por lo que mi petición hubiese estado de más, ¿no es así?  
  
—Me parece Hyoga, que ese no es asunto tuyo. Como tan bien recalcaste en este mismo templo durante nuestro encuentro. Cada quien debe meterse en sus propios asuntos ¿no es así?  
  
Me divierto siendo honestos, usando sus propias palabras tan insensibles para contigo en su propia contra, pero no digo más que la verdad, la relación entre tú y yo, sólo era asunto de los dos, y ahora me temo, sólo mío. Hyoga no tiene derecho alguno en hacer esas preguntas y siempre es determinación mía si decido compartir algo o no con él. Y ahora me mira, sorprendido un instante antes de asentir, cierra sus ojos un momento como pensando qué decir, ¿me va a decir acaso que sí es su asunto? No me importa si estaba enamorado de su maestro, no sería novedad con su aparente inclinación al complejo de Edipo. Pero nada me va a hacer decirle lo que entre nosotros había.  
  
—Él es una de las personas que más quiero.  
  
Habla de ti, y lo hace en presente, y no sé qué decirle por lo que me volteo ya sin deseos de verlo y no es sino hasta que siento ya su cosmos lejos del octavo templo que recuerdo lo que sostengo en mis manos. Abro la bolsa, y suspiro comprobando que su contenido no ha cambiado en estos 10 años. Mis dedos acarician el mechón envuelto en una cinta; una de las dos únicas pruebas del único juramento que alguna vez te pedí que hicieras y que no pudiste cumplir.  
  
Ahora mi atención está en el papel, que desdoblo con algo de miedo, preguntándome molesto si Hyoga lo habrá leído antes que yo. Destierro tal pensamiento de mi mente en el mismo instante en que veo la tan delicada y limpia caligrafía de mi mejor amigo en el papel.  
  
Eres un imbécil y lo sabes bien, y lo que más me duele y aterra es que parece que me conocías mejor de lo que yo jamás pensé, y mucho más de lo que yo mismo me conozco. ¿Me pides que te perdone? Si el que debe pedir perdón es otro, me pides que no guarde rencores absurdos por ese niño ruso… más que una carta de despedida parece un pliego petitorio, Acuario. Y noto al final que estabas consciente de que no podrías cumplir tu promesa y de que no te habías despedido, siempre tan propio, incluso en las cartas, mí querido caballero francés. Pero lo que más llama mi atención son las últimas líneas:  
  
 _“Sé que aún debes sentirte culpable por esa única pregunta que te he hecho y que nunca pudiste contestarme, pero no importa ya Milo, porque yo encontré mi propia respuesta, como espero lo hagas tú algún día._ _  
 _Con afecto_  
 _Ваш tovarăş”__  
  
No firmaste como Camus, como Acuario, como mi amigo ni con ningún otro nombre, sino de ese modo tan inusual que provoca maldiga mi poco conocimiento de la lengua rusa. Sobretodo porque hay sólo una persona que me puede ayudar… Sonrío con ironía ¿eso querías, no es así Acuario? Siempre tan maquiavélico, desde luego no podías fallar al final. Pero en esta carta me hablas de ese mismo asunto que me hizo recordar tu discípulo, y la verdad es que no quisiera hacerlo, mas al ver el saquito me doy cuenta de que es un poco tarde pues pareciese que el día de hoy el pasado me persigue encarecidamente.  
  
  
>>Flash back<<  
  
El sol del mediodía griego caía inclemente sobre sus cabezas mientras avanzaban por las ruinas del Partenón, llegando finalmente a los doce templos, levantando sus cabezas para observar el largo trayecto que aún les restaba. El más esbelto de ambos suspirando con cansancio, siendo mucho más sensible al calor que el otro, que le miraba sonriendo de lado.  
  
—Vamos, cuando lleguemos a Escorpio eso será todo, no tienes que subir hasta Acuario, Camus.  
  
Asintiendo, el aludido comenzó a avanzar con pesadez por las escaleras que llevaban a Aries, tras haber pasado juntos un día de penoso entrenamiento, debido al cercano momento en que cada uno pasaría por la prueba impuesta por su constelación guardiana, para hacerse merecedor de la armadura de oro. Ciertamente el evento había producido cambios en ambos, ya no conversaban tanto, en lugar de ello meditaban respecto a su futuro, a lo que dejaban atrás y a lo que esperarían de ellos a partir de ese momento.  
  
—Milo, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
Le observó un instante, confundido por lo repentino de la pregunta del otro.  
  
—No, realmente no. Y siendo sinceros ni siquiera he experimentado algo cercano a eso.  
  
—¿Entonces no sabemos lo que es amar, y aun así pelearemos por una diosa que defiende la justicia y a la humanidad sin saber qué es el amor?  
  
Milo suspiró, rascando su cabeza de ese modo tan peculiarmente suyo.  
  
—En ocasiones, Camus, eres difícil. Eso que dices es algo así como una utopía, peleamos porque ese es nuestro deber y aunque nunca te hayas enamorado, hay muchas clases de amor.  
  
Camus permaneció en silencio, como tratando de procesar las palabras dichas por Escorpio antes de mirarle de frente con esa resolución que en ocasiones intimidaba al aspirante a la octava armadura.  
  
—¿Pero no deseas saber lo que es esa clase de amor, del que hablan tantos, ese amor que mueve a los artistas, a los poetas y a los escritores?  
  
—Realmente no tengo prisa Camus, además quizás seres como nosotros no estén hechos para esa clase de amor… no estando en nuestras condiciones ¿qué clase de amor puede crecer aquí? Las únicas personas con las que convivimos son otros aspirantes o Santos de Oro.  
  
—¿Milo has besado a alguien?  
  
El futuro octavo custodio observó al joven francés con extrañeza, era algo inútil de preguntar, Camus le conocía mejor que nadie por lo tanto sabía de antemano la respuesta.  
  
—Ya sabes que no Camus  
  
—Milo hazme una promesa. Prométeme que no nos separaremos hasta que podamos contarle al otro que se siente amar, y que si no podemos llegar a hacerlo, entonces moriremos juntos en el campo de batalla.  
  
El repentino cambio de tema, así como lo poco usual de la petición tomaron por sorpresa a Milo, quien no obstante se recuperó con presteza, su expresión calcando la seriedad de la del chico enfrente de sí, antes de asentir con gravedad. Sin embargo aquello no bastaba al joven francés que se puso de pie, extrayendo una navaja de su bolsillo.  
  
—Quiero una prenda tuya y que cerremos lo promesa como dos hombres deben hacerlo Milo  
  
No necesitaba más palabras, no al ver como el joven tomaba un mechón de su cabello, cortando una porción considerable del mismo para extendérselo, mismo que el joven griego lo tomó entre su mano presionándolo en un puño antes de tomar la navaja imitando las acciones del futuro Acuario. Ese era pues el intercambio de prendas. Para cerrar su promesa lo único que les restaba era ese íntimo ritual tan antiguo como el hombre, aquel en el que sus pieles se abrían al paso del acero para dejar brotar hilillos carmesíes que entremezclarían sus cursos como una promesa silenciosa mientras sus palmas se cerraban una sobre la otra, sus frentes tocándose apenas, mientras cada uno cerraba los ojos, sintiendo con cierto placer el ardor de la cortada.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar ver como un joven desconocido a Camus, pese a que al haber escuchado esas confesiones, comprobaba que no había secretos entre ambos. Tomó la mano aún goteante del francés en la suya guiándole al interior del octavo templo mientras el manto estelar cubría el firmamento lentamente siendo precedida por los velos púrpuras y rojos.  
  
Ya dentro del templo, limpió con una toalla la sangre de aquella mano tan fina y pálida, pensando en que difícilmente creería que manos tan delicadas pudieran traer la muerte de modo tan inexorable. Ni siquiera el aspecto de Camus parecía amenazador, pero si algo había aprendido en el Santuario era que las cosas rara vez son como parecen ser. Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir los profundos irises de imposible azul perforando su persona de un modo casi doloroso.  
  
—¿Sucede algo Camus?  
  
—Dime Milo, ¿somos amigos?  
  
El aludido se detuvo, observando su propia mano, la palma luciendo una línea profunda y de color carmín, que se perdía mientras su mano se crispaba, meditando un momento su respuesta antes de levantar su rostro para encarar a su interlocutor.  
  
—No… ser amigos sería poco, ya te dije, Camus, alguna vez, juraré lealtad a mi diosa, a mis compañeros, pero la persona que más me importa eres tú. Eres quizás lo único que impidió que yo dejara el Santuario durante todos estos años…  
  
Con ello dio por terminado el asunto, no era del tipo sentimental, por lo que aquellas breves palabras debían de bastarle a Camus, así que sin decir más terminó de curar a éste para irse ambos a dormir. Las palabras de Camus inquietando el sueño usualmente tranquilo y profundo de Milo quien seguía cuestionándose el porqué de aquella conducta tan inusual en el futuro Santo de Acuario.

  
Pasaron días y finalmente los Templos de Acuario y de Escorpio tuvieron a sus legítimos guardianes instalados y en posesión de sus armaduras. Para celebrar la ocasión el patriarca había organizado una pequeña reunión con ellos y los demás Santos Dorados. Recibieron las felicitaciones de los compañeros que tenían, y por primera vez se les permitió beber vino en una reunión, dándoles así la bienvenida a un mundo adulto. Una bienvenida que parecía perturbar a Camus aún más de lo debido.  
  
—¿Qué pasa Camus?  
  
—¿Podemos ir a tu templo Milo? No estoy a gusto y hay algo que… tengo que decirte.  
  
No tardaron pues en salir del salón del Patriarca sin ser realmente notados por los demás, avanzando hasta llegar al octavo templo donde finalmente Acuario se sentaba en las escaleras dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró con lentitud, antes de elevar su mirada buscando a su amigo.  
  
—Milo, hoy me ha hablado el Patriarca y me ha pedido que me vaya a Siberia.  
  
—¿De nuevo?  
  
Preguntó extrañado Milo, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de dejar ir de nueva cuenta a Camus a un lugar tan solitario.  
  
—Entonces voy contigo.  
  
—No digas estupideces Milo, la orden me la ha dado a mí, no a ti; además no voy a una misión cualquiera, me ha pedido que vaya a entrenar a unos aspirantes a la armadura del Cisne.  
  
El griego permaneció en silencio apenas entendiendo las palabras implicadas en el asunto, no pudiendo comprender cómo pedían a alguien tan joven entrenar a un niño. Era una locura pero las órdenes del patriarca eran absolutas.  
  
—¿Cuándo te vas?  
  
—Mañana mismo.  
  
Milo le miró herido por alguna razón, para después elevar ambos hombros en un gesto de resignación y de falsa indiferencia.  
  
—Nada se puede hacer entonces, lo mejor será que vayas a descansar a Acuario. El viaje será largo y no quiero que me culpes si mañana estás cansado.  
  
—Milo, hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de irme  
  
El aludido enarcó una de sus cejas, cruzando sus brazos antes de asentir en silencio. Una petición de Camus era algo raro, aunque dadas las circunstancias no era del todo inesperado.  
  
—No sé cuánto tiempo pase o si regresaré al Santuario. No voy a entrenar a un sucesor, así que en teoría no debe de pasar nada, pero si algo llega a pasar…  
  
—Ahora eres tú el que dice estupideces Camus, vas a regresar, porque tienes una promesa conmigo ¿entiendes?  
  
La mirada entre azul y aguamarina del griego se mostraba fría y un tanto cruel al decir aquellas palabras, más el gesto sólo sustrajo una sonrisa de cariz melancólico en el otro.  
  
—Es por eso que te pido algo, la primera parte de nuestra promesa la del amor, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es el amar, y me dijiste que lo más cercano al amor que conoces es lo que hay entre nosotros ¿no es así? Es lo mismo que yo siento Milo y por eso me atrevo a pedirte esto… Enséñame eso que aún no conozco… todo.  
  
Milo le observó, incrédulo, antes de negar con su cabeza de modo energético.  
  
—¿Cómo pretendes que te enseñe algo que yo mismo no conozco Camus?  
  
—Entonces hagámoslo juntos… no le veo el problema.  
  
—Camus, eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Pero no soy tu juguete ¡Maldita sea!.  
  
Ante la explosión de Escorpio, Camus se mantuvo impasible observando con infinita profundidad el rostro de su amigo.  
  
—Nunca te he visto como tal y lo sabes, dices que soy la persona más cercana a ti ¿qué no me conoces entonces? ¿No sabes cómo me siento? Eres el único en el que puedo confiar, el único al que se lo pediría, Sí, es curiosidad, pero no es solamente eso. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, no a otra persona…  
  
El griego elevó el rostro que hasta entonces había estado perdido en la contemplación de su propio puño crispado, tratando de entender la petición, tratando de entender las intenciones de Camus.  
  
—¿Qué va a pasar si acepto Camus? Sabes que las cosas van a cambiar si lo hacemos… ¡no tienes idea del poder que puede tener un solo beso, mucho menos una noche juntos!  
  
Camus le miró sombrío antes de replicar con su aún tranquila voz, pese a que Milo podía percibir cierto tremor en ella, tan ligero y sutil que sólo él podría percatarse de ello.  
  
—¿Acaso nuestra relación es tan frágil Milo? Tú me dijiste que somos más que amigos, somos más que compañeros de armas…. Es más, ni siquiera hermanos parece suficiente ¿tanto te cuesta agregar la palabra amantes?  
  
—¡No me vengas con eso Camus, no creas que con tus chantajes vas a lograr algo de mí! ¡No todo va a ser siempre como tú quieras!  
  
—¡¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que te pido?! ¡¿Crees que es sencillo venir y pedirte esto?! ¡¡¡Por los dioses que no lo es, sin embargo aquí me tienes y te juro por Palas Atenea que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me tomes Milo!!!  
  
Le miró con un aire distante y frío antes de cruzarse de brazos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.  
  
—¿Y si me niego Camus? Mañana tienes que partir a Siberia. Dime Camus ¿irás a buscar a alguien más para que te tome?  
  
Los contornos de los ojos azules del galo se estrecharon amenazantes antes de que imitara la imagen frente a él, cruzando sus brazos.  
  
—¿Tú que crees?  
  
En ese instante Milo supo que había cometido un error, había retado a Camus y si antes hubiera podido ignorarlo y tenido la confianza de que Camus se iría al alba por cumplir su misión ahora que había picado el orgullo de Acuario, podía contar con que Camus iría en busca de alguien más que estuviese dispuesto a tomar el tan preciado regalo que venía ofrendando.  
  
—Eres cruel Camus, siempre has sabido cómo hacer para que te siguiera, para que terminara aceptando  
  
—No es verdad, yo también he cedido contigo, y también he hecho muchas cosas por ti, incluso ahora Milo no te pido sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Te estoy ofreciendo mi castidad por la tuya… ¿quieres que sea tu mujer? Lo seré, no me molesta. ¿Quieres ser mi mujer? Tampoco me importa en absoluto. Pero si vas a rechazarme anda, hazlo.  
  
Se llevó cansado la mano a las sienes. ¿Cómo explicarle que no deseaba su castidad sin causar un acceso de cólera en Camus y sin herir su orgullo casi tan grande como el propio? Bajó la mirada al chico aún sentado en las escaleras del templo.  
  
—Entra.  
  
Aquella simple palabra encerraba toda su resignación, era mejor que fuese con él y no con otro, o al menos eso se repetía mentalmente mientras penetraba en el octavo templo, encaminándose hasta su habitación. Finalmente abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Camus, cerrando con pesadez la misma para sentarse en la cama, recargando su frente en las palmas de su mano, la cicatriz aún presente en la palma derecha.  
  
No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que percibió el peso de Camus moviéndose en la cama, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al sentir aquellos delgados y fríos dedos en su mentón, forzándole a mirar de nueva cuenta el rostro ligeramente anguloso de su compañero, mismo que se ladeaba en ese instante observándole con una curiosidad casi tan serena que le desquiciaba.  
  
Cerró sus ojos antes de tomar el rostro de Camus entre sus manos acercándole hasta que toda distancia fue eliminada, sus labios apenas encontrándose, un roce suave estático que rompió al intentar buscar acomodo, moviendo su rostro un poco, finalmente estampando sus labios en los de Camus de nuevo, quien entreabría ligeramente los suyos, dejándole probar el dulce licor remanente en ellos; sus narices estorbando a momentos hasta que sus labios se entreabrieron aún más, permitiendo que las lenguas poco a poco dejasen la intimidad de su propio interior para aventurarse a contornear las cálidas y húmedas formas de su homóloga. Todo iniciaba con torpeza para después tornarse en movimientos más fluidos que poco a poco se adueñaban de sus anatomías, mismas que parecían cobrar vida propia bajo las tímidas caricias que comenzaban a hacerse presentes.  
  
Descartadas con las ropas quedaban las dudas y la resistencia de Milo quien lentamente se dejaba envolver en aquella sensación cálida y placentera de aquel cuerpo removiéndose en sus brazos, consciente del deleite mismo que también se apoderaba de Camus, cuyo cuerpo ahora besaba con caricias ardientes, descubriendo la firme piel, disfrutando la sensación de los músculos debajo de ésta. Su propio cuerpo siendo recorrido por un sinfín de escalofríos al experimentar por primera vez el placer de las caricias sensuales a la par que su temperatura corporal se elevaba a niveles insospechados para él.  
  
Brazos y piernas envueltos y enredados en una maraña inestable, sus conciencias perdiéndose a velocidad vertiginosa mientras perdían la noción de donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Los suspiros poco a poco daban el paso a impúdicos gemidos que no tardaban en llenar la habitación, sus caderas iniciando un errático vaivén que poco a poco, guiados por el instinto, adquiría un ritmo sincronizado. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando con dificultad al tratar de hacer llegar a sus pulmones el oxígeno suficiente para atenuar la sensación de mareo. Sintiéndose cerca del desmayo debido a tan numerosas sensaciones Camus se aferró al cuello de Milo, suspirando con profundidad antes de extender su invitación de nueva cuenta con un movimiento de sus caderas, incitando al griego a terminar lo que habían empezado ya.  
  
Milo abrió sus ojos, que hasta entonces mantenía cerrados en busca de atesorar aún más aquellas sensaciones en su memoria, para observar el rostro arrebolado de Camus, sonriendo un momento antes de tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Seguro estaba de que algo había leído al respecto, fue así que entre lo nebuloso de sus pensamientos atinó a introducir su índice en el interior del galo, extrayendo un profundo gemido de dolor por parte de éste, acallándolo con sus labios del único modo en que había acertado hacerlo.  
  
Siguieron al primero dos dedos más hasta que Milo sintió aquel cálido y estrecho interior ceder un poco ante las presiones ejercidas, cuando finalmente extrajo sus dedos sintió el cuerpo de Camus tensarse por lo que comenzó nuevamente a acariciarle besando los montes y valles de aquel cuerpo hasta hacerse paso al interior con un solo movimiento. La sensación de estrangulación casi enloqueciéndolo. Mientras el potente gemido emitido por Camus le aconsejaba lentitud, la sensación alrededor de su miembro le exigía moverse, por lo que inició las embestidas a un ritmo que poco a poco se tornaba cadencioso para el placer de ambos.  
  
Milo decidió olvidarse de la pregunta que le asaltaba de tanto en tanto acerca de si era correcto o de si hubiese deseado descubrir eso con alguien más, no podía decir que no amara a Camus, pero aun dudaba de si había deseado tener simple y puro sexo con él, el caso es que lo estaba haciendo y por los dioses que podía afirmar sin restricciones que ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Finalmente sintió como llegaba a ese punto que parecía hacer gritar de placer a Camus, chocando pues con la próstata del otro no tardó mucho en sentirse vaciar en el interior del francés, por lo que exhausto se dejó caer en la cama.  
  
Cuando recuperó el sentido ahí estaba Camus observándolo en toda su arrogante desnudez, quien al parecer apreciaba en silencio la anatomía del heleno, que un tanto incómodo buscaba cubrirse de aquellos imperturbables orbes de azul zafirino. Pero una mano le tomó de la muñeca sosteniéndole con toda calma mientras los labios de Camus se curveaban sugerentes.  
  
—Hiciste una promesa Milo, yo cumplí mi parte ahora te toca a ti…  
  
Éste le observó sorprendido, a punto de replicar. Desde su punto de vista ambos habían perdido ya su castidad… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al alcanzar su mente la profundidad de aquellas palabras. Ahora entendía pues que Camus deseaba perder su castidad en toda la extensión de aquella palabra y para ello, Milo debía perder la única virginidad que le quedaba. Suspiró cansado antes de tirarse en la cama.  
  
—Venga pues, espero seas considerado conmigo…  
  
—Lo prometo— para Milo la voz de Camus por un instante fue intensamente profunda, adivinando en ella una sonrisa que no dejaba de perturbarlo.  
  
No tardó en sentir los labios del otro mimando su cuerpo, probando cada rincón que se les antojara, sus manos moldeándole a su gusto, disfrutando su piel las caricias de aquellas delgadas falanges que presionaban con mediana suavidad. No pudo reprimir los gemidos al sentirse entre los dedos de Camus, una mano acariciando el vello en su bajo abdomen mientras la otra presionaba su escroto con inclemencia, llevando de los testículos a su miembro para finalmente dignarse a masturbarle al mismo tiempo que sentía como su espalda se levantaba de la cama debido a la intrusión en su interior. Su cuello siendo atacado por los labios y lengua del galo, provocando mil sensaciones en su espalda y suspiros largos entre cada gemido. Sus brazos no sabiendo que más hacer, se aferraron al cuello de Camus, buscando acercarle y dar por terminada la tortura de aquel preámbulo. Y en esa ocasión sus mudas órdenes fueron complacidas, pues un agudo dolor no tardó en hacerse presente, mientras sentía como se abría en dos para permitirle el paso a Camus dentro de sí.  
  
Sus piernas en un movimiento desesperado rodearon la cintura del galo, no recordaba donde pero había leído que aquello era útil, aunque no supo para qué puesto que el dolor parecía sólo haberse intensificado, pero Camus parecía disfrutar aquel contacto pues su pierna estaba siendo sostenida por un brazo, mientras una mano le masturbaba al mismo creciente ritmo de las embestidas que poco a poco le llevaba al borde de la exasperación. No supo en que momento había ocurrido pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban sus labios en una perfecta “o”, exclamando de placer ante la sensación de aquel miembro chocando con sus vísceras, un movimiento en su interior, todos sus músculos contrayéndose y lo siguiente que supo era que la cálida simiente de Camus inundaba su interior. Por segunda ocasión en la noche se tumbó en la cama, sintiendo que moriría después de tantas sensaciones.  
  
Respiraba con dificultad, hasta que poco a poco todo parecía normalizarse para él. Fue en ese instante que se topó nuevamente con la visión de un Camus desaliñado y de aspecto imposiblemente voluptuoso y sensual. No pudo evitar preguntarse si todas las personas contaban con ese lado también, o el cómo se vería él ante los ojos de Camus. Éste por su parte observaba entre maravillado y escéptico a Milo, admirando la belleza masculina de éste y el efecto de la actividad sexual en él.  
  
—Milo dime, después de esto ¿qué somos? ¿Amantes?  
  
Milo le observó, incrédulo ante aquella pregunta, confundido al no tener una respuesta a una pregunta que ni él mismo se había hecho. Se incorporó, molesto de repente por la situación y por la aparente ligereza con la que Acuario se tomaba el asunto. Colocó las manos sobre los ojos y después frotó todo su rostro con ellas, sin hallar palabras aún.  
  
—No importa Milo, déjalo así. Realmente no importa, porque al menos me has dado lo que más quería  
  
Sin decir más Camus besó los labios del heleno, acostándose en la estrecha cama sin prestar mayor atención a lo demás. Milo aturdido por lo anterior, decidió ignorar la pregunta y nunca contestarla porque la verdad es que a ellos nada parecía quedarles ya, amigos parecía muy poco, hermanos tampoco era adecuado pues los hermanos no se besan, ni tienen sexo…y los amantes, no se conocían tan bien ni eran tan incondicionales como ellos dos lo eran.  
  
Al despertar se encontró solo, tal y como había previsto, sólo esa sensación entre sus piernas como reminiscente de aquella noche con Camus. Suspiró nuevamente, cansado y sintiéndose profundamente consternado y vacío. Finalmente se levantó con pesadez antes de decidir tomar un baño, deseando que el agua se llevara las caricias y la sensación de Camus en él; sintiendo un poco más la soledad a cada instante, mas decidiendo que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Confiaba en las palabras de Camus, su relación debía superar eso, podía hacerlo…  
  
Pasaron los años y todo contacto con Camus se limitó a unas cuantas escuetas líneas que recibía de éste cada tres meses o más. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño, Camus nunca mencionaba lo sucedido esa noche y Milo tampoco, era de esas cosas que se ignoran con tanta insistencia que en un momento se llega a dudar de si realmente habían sucedido. Tanto así que al reencontrarse poco antes de la batalla en los doce templos, el tema seguía tan enterrado como siempre, poco habían conversado y lo último que habían discutido había sido aquel favor que le había valido la muerte a Camus.  
  
>> End of flash back<<  
  
  
Estoy aquí recargado en uno de los pilares de Aries, esperando pacientemente hasta que veo asomarse a la figura del niño de bronce, frunzo el ceño al observarlo tan tranquilo después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. La noche fue larga recordando mis demonios del pasado, las promesas que no cumpliste y ahora tu táctica tan ruin para hacerme acercar a Hyoga.  
  
Me ve y se detiene, observándome con una fijeza casi irreverente, y eso por alguna razón, me gusta más que su actitud un tanto temerosa de ayer. Supongo que debe creer que voy a contestarle su pregunta pero realmente no sé si quiera hacerlo, es más, no sé si pueda hacerlo. Sin más decido acercarme hasta tenerlo frente a mí, le sonrío de ese modo tan peculiar que sé que uso cuando alguien no me simpatiza; es una sonrisa con un cariz entre sarcástico y socarrón, algo que el joven nota pues frunce el ceño.  
  
—Te diré lo que quieres saber, con una condición.  
  
Nuevamente te maldigo Camus porque no es otro más que tú el que me ha metido en esto.  
  
—Dime Milo.  
  
Permanece sereno, parece no sorprenderlo en absoluto y eso sólo confirma mis sospechas de que ha leído la carta. Por lo que me enderezo, arrogante antes de mirarle con cierta displicencia.  
  
—Quiero saber, ¿qué es tovarăş?  
  
Ahora me mira extrañado, incluso retrocede un instante antes de que sus labios sonrían de un modo que me molesta, mas no digo nada espero en silencio su explicación que parece estar meditando más de lo usual.  
  
—Es complicado Milo, pero por tu pregunta supongo que lo más adecuado es decirte que la palabra se usa para describir a un compañero, o a un espíritu emparentado, esto es una persona en la que se confía explícitamente… con el corazón, con el cuerpo, el alma y tu propio bienestar. Pelearías, y más que seguro, morirías para protegerlo, y él haría lo mismo por ti. Eso es un tovarăş Milo.  
  
Escucho en silencio y ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Con que eso somos Camus, con que eso fuimos siempre… por lo visto incluso ahora que ya no estás te gusta echarme en cara que siempre has sido más sabio que yo. Levanto mi mirada y Hyoga me observa con curiosidad y es que, sin darme cuenta, empecé a sonreír, algo que sinceramente creí que no volvería a hacer.  
  
—Pues ahí tienes Hyoga, tu respuesta. Camus tuvo la amabilidad de respondernos a ambos antes de irse, siempre el tan considerado Acuario…  
  
Me mira y sé que está confundido y que desea preguntar muchas cosas, pero todo eso que desea saber ya no vale la pena. Aún no te perdono el que me usaras Camus, ni tampoco que faltaras a una promesa que tú mismo me forzaste a hacer. Pero de momento estoy más interesado en tu respuesta, nunca fuimos ni amigos, ni hermanos, ni amantes, siempre fuimos tovarăşi ¿no es verdad?


End file.
